


Makin out

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: French Kissing, Kiibo is sub and Amami is dom, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Ouma is cockblocker tho, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Been a while and sorry, Had writers blockThis WAS going to be X reader but i need that yaoi goin on





	Makin out

Kissing his soft kinda metal lips, laying on his back  
Wrapping his arms around Amami's neck

Amami deepen the kiss open his mouth a bit for Kiibo

They pull away, string of Amami's saliva leaving Kiibo with his tongue out and close his month,  
"Was that good?" Kiibo smile, Amami nods "You done research on this didn't you" now making Kiibo blush "Yes! I wanna try french kissing!"  
"That was sudden but im willing to try it"  
"Ok!"

reconnecting each others lips, Kiibo open his mouth;Amami slide his tongue in feeling Kiibo warm tongue battling his own, Kiibo huff in between kisses, Amami put his hand on Kiibo back

(A/N: KIIBO is not that heavy to Amami, He finds Kiibo kinda light but not TOO heavy)

Moving his hands up to Kiibo's soft white hair, the kiss got heated, moans coming out Kiibo mouth making Amami holding Kiibo kiss to keep up with the french kiss

The door bust open "Amami-Kun! I wanted to as-"  
Amami and Kiibo see Ouma standing there, Amami excuse himself; sitting up walking up to Ouma, tossing himin a nearby bin and shut the door, locking it 

Back to Kiibo and "Where were we? oh i forgot" Kissing Kiibo again on his lips and the two start making out while french kissing

Outside 

"BAHAHAHA OUMA IS TRASH!!!" Kaito snorted "Yes Haha very funny let me OUT!"  
"Hell no, You live there"  
Out of no where "What the fuck are you doing in my house" Komaeda said, Ouma wiggle his legs since he can't see and 

"Who the hell is that guy" Korekiyo sees Komaeda OUT OF NO WHERE?


End file.
